


make me your pin up boy

by lovelivesinthedream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelivesinthedream/pseuds/lovelivesinthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon and Jongin are models that keep ending up working together, to both of their increasingly sexual frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me your pin up boy

**Author's Note:**

> Orginially written for the cuddlybros writing fest on lj. Thanks to the prompter, the mods and anyone that reads ^^

  


“Nobody drinks water like that,” Junmyeon grumbles. On the other side of the line of cameras is his partner for this particular CF. “It’s indecent.” His cheeks heat up as he watches each swallow.

At the photographer’s command, the other model dips his head back, highlighting the long lines of his neck. A thin trail of water leaks from the corner of his pouty lips, and a delicate bead of liquid slides down over the golden skin of his adam’s apple when he swallows.

Junmyeon feels a little parched himself.

“Oh, so he’s one of a kind? That must be why you’re so mesmerized.” Chanyeol laughs loudly, slapping Junmyeon’s arm like he’s the funniest person ever. He’s not. Jongdae may have been right when he said it was a bad idea to mix business and friends, but Chanyeol’s been his assistant for three years now, and Junmyeon is too kind hearted to fire him. Sometimes, like now, he really regrets it.

Junmyeon tears his eyes away to pretend to search through his phone. “Go get me something to drink, please.”

Chanyeol rises up to his full height and smirks. “Sure thing, boss man. You’ll have to settle for water, though, because he looks a little too busy to quench your thirst right now.”

It’s only Junmyeon’s impeccable professionalism that saves Chanyeol from getting punched in the face.

*****

“Okay, so before we go in there, I need you to promise not to get too excited. This is _work_ , Jongin. It’s serious business.” Minseok catches Jongin’s arm when he tries to open the door. “I mean it! You’re still a new name in the industry, and we don’t want your reputation to be known as ‘the weird dog lover.’”

Jongin squirms, trying to wrangle himself free from his manager’s iron grip. It’s no use. For such a tiny man, Minseok is built like a brick house.

“Fine! Whatever! I won’t embarrass the company, okay? Let’s go already!”

Minseok has a very doubtful expression on his face, but he knows Jongin well enough by now to realize that’s as good as he’s going to get. With a heavy sigh and obvious concerns still weighing on his mind, Minseok gently pushes open the metal doors. Jongin squeals in delight as he darts through. He ignores Minseok pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head as he walks over to the director.

Jongin is way too focused on the cute puppies playing in the small pen while they wait to be placed in the scene. “You’re so cute,” he whispers as he picks up a chocolate colored puppy with droopy ears. The puppy sneezes, nose twitching with the tiniest wiggle he’s ever seen, and Jongin coos.

A much, _much_ louder sneeze catches Jongin’s attention.

“Ah, sorry,” the tall man beside him apologizes. He wipes his dripping nose on the sleeve of his shirt and rapidly blinks his red, puffy eyes. “I’m super allergic, but they’re so adorable that I can’t stay away.”

“Won’t the director be upset?” Jongin asks in order to avoid thinking about how horrible it would be to be allergic to cuddly, fluffy animals. It’s the stuff of nightmares. “No offense, but they’ll never be able to get good pictures when you look like that.”The taller man laughs loudly, mouth wide and head thrown back. It does very odd things to his face. Jongin mentally questions the casting director’s decision to pick this model.

“Someone finally recognizes my blessed genes! It’s about time,” he answers and chuckles hard gain, wiping away a tear. Jongin thinks that’s the same place the stranger wiped his runny nose a minute ago. The taller man takes a moment to calm down, and when he does there’s still a bright smile on his blotchy face. He should probably visit a doctor. “Actually, I’m just the assistant to the real deal. My name’s Park Chanyeol. Kim Junmyeon’s the model.” He nods across the room to the bed placed on the set where three photographers are busy taking pictures.

The bed is large and covered in soft blue bedding. Giant pillows are fluffed near the dark wooded headboard. Jongin gets sleepy just looking at it. He could nap there.

Minseok would definitely kill him.

“Roll onto your stomach and raise your legs behind you in the air, please,” the director calls out. One of the photographers moves to the left, and Jongin’s breath catches in his throat. “Very good! Cross your ankles! Thank you!”

The model he shot the bottled water CF with is on the bed. His hair is blond and styled off his forehead. Black framed glasses sit on his nose, drawing attention to his dark eyes. There’s a small bundle of brown fur sleeping snuggly between his arms. The puppy’s tiny head is using his wrist like a pillow. The model is on his stomach, stretched out diagonally on the bed. There’s a faux sunrise coming in the fake window behind him, bathing him in a soft purple glow. The faded green shirt slides up his back just enough to showcase a sliver of pale skin above the low slung sweatpants. It doesn’t look like he’s wearing anything under those pants.

Jongin’s jeans feel a little snug as he watches, captivated by the gentle smile on the model’s face one second, and the intense smolder scorching the cameras the next.

A warm wetness running down his front shocks him out of his staring.

“I leave you alone for two minutes, and you get pissed on by a puppy. I’m not even surprised.” Minseok shows up at exactly the least convenient moment with a distressed pucker to his brows. “Remember how we literally just discussed that you _don’t_ want to be known as ‘the weird dog lover?’” Jongin notices a couple early gray hairs at the edges of Minseok’s temple, but he wisely doesn’t point them out. After all, he’s most definitely the cause of them. “At least it didn’t go on the sheets, I guess,” Minseok mutters.

Is that what they’re trying to sell with this CF? The sheets can’t even been seen under the blankets. It doesn’t make any sense to take the pictures on top of the made bed if they’re trying to sell what’s underneath.

(Although, it is possible that Jongin simply wants to see Kim Junmyeon spread out across the sheets.)

There’s a small group of people gathered behind Minseok, taking pictures with their phones that’ll end up all over the internet within the next ten seconds. Minseok nearly growls as he gently takes the puppy and sets it down.

“You’re up next, Jongin. For God’s sake, go get ready!”

*****

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Junmyeon nearly growls as soon as he enters the set. He rubs a hand over his eyes in the vain hope that when he looks again the scene will be different. _Maybe his overactive imagination is playing cruel tricks on his again?_

Unfortunately for his sanity, the situation is very real.

A small set has been built in the large warehouse room. There’s a smooth, dark wooden floor. Three walls have floor to ceiling mirrors that the camera operators are carefully trying to maneuver around without catching their own reflections. A thin, but sturdy, wooden railing lines the longest wall. The lighting people have given the whole room a soft, warm glow. It looks peaceful.

Or it would look that way if not for Kim Jongin stretching against the wooden rail. Junmyeon definitely doesn’t find any peace in that sight.

Jongin’s hair falls over his eyes, looking natural and soft. The light catches on his cheekbones, the sharp cut of his jaw. There’s a serene look on his face as he breathes. An easy kind of confidence permeates the air around him. It’s obvious that he feels comfortable like this. He is shirtless and barefooted. When he moves, graceful and poised and mesmerizing, each gentle shift of muscle can be seen ripple across his smooth, golden back. Junmyeon itches to run his palms over all that skin. To let his fingertips trail over the ridges and planes, to map out each rise and dip of spine and the curve of ribs. He turns in a fluid motion, and there’s so much more to explore across his chest. The dusky nipples, pebbled by the cool air from the fan being pointed in his direction, make Junmyeon’s mouth water.

What he wouldn’t give to place his lips on any part of Kim Jongin.

“Wow! He’s really hot, huh?” Chanyeol cuts in loudly. “I mean, he was cute with the puppies last time, but now he’s like some kind of sex god. Look at those pants! Are they painted on? Was that black material magically created by a sex wizard to mold to his thighs like that? I don’t know, but I do appreciate the view.” He claps Junmyeon on the back with his giant hand, making Junmyeon stumble forward. He ignores Junmyeon’s glare and gives him a thumbs up, continuing to talk too loudly. “I fully support your desire to get in his pants. Good luck, boss.”

Filming has momentarily stopped. Everyone around them is watching with shocked expressions on their faces. A few of the wardrobe coordinators are smirking knowingly, probably pleased that their choices are appreciated. Jongin’s head is ducked, but his reflection is still visible in the mirror. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are scarlet. His dark eyes are downcast, and he’s clearly embarrassed.

“I’m going to kill you,” Junmyeon promises darkly, elbowing Chanyeol away from him. Chanyeol’s pained groan is music to his ears.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t think he’d hear me.”

“People in secluded mountaintop villages in northern Canada heard you,” a vaguely familiar voice says, joining the two as filming starts again in the background. The newcomer pulls Junmyeon into a quick hug. “Where did you find the walking megaphone, Junmyeon?”

“I really don’t know. He attached himself to me like a giant barnacle at one of Baekhyun’s parties, and I haven’t been able to get rid of him since. It’s been years now; I’m afraid the separation would destroy him.”

Minseok laughs, quiet and cute with his gummy smile. Chanyeol’s eyes widen comically, and his mouth drops open. He gestures wildly for a moment. Junmyeon takes pity on his confused fumbling.

“This is Kim Minseok. We’re friends from college, and we both were hired by the same company right out of school.” Junmyeon smiles fondly as he thinks back to all the midnight runs down to the corner store for contraband snacks. Minseok always gave in to his pouting eventually, buying him chips and ramen even though the makeup artists were sure to complain the next day when they had to hide his puffy cheeks. “He helped me out a lot before I joined Lu Han’s company.”

“Ditched me for a giant, I see,” Minseok jokes good-naturedly. He furrows his brows and looks up at Chanyeol. “Aren’t you the one that was dying because of the puppies last time?”

Chanyeol stares dumbly, still starry eyed, gazing down at Minseok the same way Junmyeon has seen him eyeing the black and silver guitar hanging in window of the music store near their apartment.

And if Junmyeon was a petty person, this would be the perfect time to get revenge on Chanyeol for announcing to the whole room that he wants to get in Jongin’s pants. Fortunately for his assistant, Junmyeon is too nice of a person, and he settles for doing the right thing.

“Oh, hey! Look at the time! I need to get to wardrobe before they get upset. Minseok, could you keep Chanyeol out of trouble for a few minutes, please?”

He leaves before either of them can say anything, escaping to the back of the room where a curtained off area has been set up for people to get him all dressed up. He has no idea what the concept for the CF is. Until he’d arrived on location, he hadn’t even realized that there’d be another model with him. His palms sweat nervously as he tries to imagine what he’ll have to do with Jongin. Three people flit around him in a hurry, tugging clothing over his head, adjusting shorts around his waist. A lady sprays something in his hair and ruffles it into submission.

“We want to show that the scent works for all kinds of guys. Jongin will represent a softer, gentler type of man, and you’ll represent the more rugged type. We have faith in both of your abilities to make the cologne look appealing, Junmyeon,” the director tells him quickly, ushering him toward the set once the makeup artists finish the final touches. “For this CF, you two need to act comfortable with each other. Close friends. You’re picking him up from a dance practice, just having come from soccer practice yourself. Just relax, and do your best!”

Before he even knows what’s happening, Junmyeon is stumbling toward the mirrored walls. He has to pause and catch his breath because Jongin is stretching still. One leg is flat against the rail, muscles tight under the thin black fabric of his pants. His ass looks delectable. Junmyeon feels like a pervert for the thoughts that pop up in his mind as he watches Jongin lower the leg and bend at his knees, squatting with perfect balance.

“Junmyeon?” the director calls out, jolting him back to reality.

The loose shirt he’s wearing is sticking to his chest because he’s supposed to look sweaty and rumbled. There’s dirt and grass streaked across his bare knees and different spots of his shirt. His shoes look messy and out of place on the nice floor of the dance room. He shakes himself and consciously relaxes his posture. He can do this; he’s a professional. It’ll be easy. _Right._ With a nod from him, the director calls out, “Action!”

“You’re so good at this,” he recites the script that he was given only a few minutes earlier with a gentle smile. Luckily, there aren’t a lot of lines.

Jongin raises lithely out of his bent of position. He keeps one hand on the rail, lifting up effortlessly onto his toes. He tosses a bright grin over his shoulder, showering Junmyeon in the sunlight of his smile. “Hyung, you have to say that since you’re my number one fan.” He pushes his sweat dampened hair off his forehead, and then he blinks, moving toward Junmyeon with a concerned frown. He slowly, gently reaches up to brush his thumb over Junmyeon’s bottom lip. It takes all of his self-control not to shiver from the contact.

“You’re hurt,” Jongin says with a pout, touching the split lip the makeup artist painted on. A moment later, a playful glint sparks in his deep brown eyes. “Should I kiss it better?”

Junmyeon knows it is all part of the script – although, he does wonder how the writer ever got the lines approved. Will they even be able to broadcast this on television? The netizens are going to cause trouble when they see it. He _knows_ it’s not real, but Jongin’s breath is warm against his skin, and his eyes are so pretty as he stands there, half-naked and shimmering like diamonds in the soft glowing lights from overhead.

He wishes it was real.

Remembering where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing, Junmyeon laughs loudly, and pushes Jongin away. “Yah! Don’t play around, brat!”

It’s probably only his imagination that Jongin leans into the touch. He backs away, laughing happily and pulling on a white t-shirt that had been draped over the rail in the corner. When his head pops out of the collar, his dark hair is fluffy and in disarray.

Junmyeon throws the water bottle in his hand at Jongin, looking away to avoid the sinful way he drinks, and nods toward the door. “Ready to get dinner?” Jongin nods and casually slips his arm over Junmyeon’s shoulders, chattering a teasing soccer question for the cameras to pick up as they exit the room together.

“Cut! Very good!” The director glances at something on the playback and then whispers to the lady beside him. He hums for a moment and waves his hand. “Okay, okay. It was almost perfect. I just need you two to be closer. You’re very, very close friends. _Very close._ Try once more, okay?”

Junmyeon doesn’t think he’s going to survive being any closer.

*****

“Alright. Spit it out before we get there,” Minseok says with a heavy exhale. He glances up from his phone, which he’s been glued to ever since the cologne CF three weeks ago, and gives Jongin his full attention. “What’s the matter? The lead photographer for this shoot is really nice. Yixing and I went to school together, so I can tell you he’s easy to get along with. Unless you’re nervous for some other reason?” His grin turns knowing. “You know, a certain model, maybe? The one you set as the background of your phone, perhaps?”

“Hyung,” Jongin grumbles, pulling the strings of his hood until his face is covered to hide his embarrassment. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I just think it’s cute. Besides, I don’t know why you’re so nervous.” He flicks through his messages and smiles. “Chanyeol says Junmyeon is totally into you. The public can’t get enough of the two of you together – the cologne CF has been the most searched for video since it came out. The comments are filled with people begging for you guys to kiss already.”

Jongin groans again. If it was that easy, he’d have done it. How is he supposed to kiss Junmyeon when they hardly ever have the chance to talk? And they never get a moment alone after a shoot because Minseok is always whisking him away to his next schedule.

They’ve shot five more magazine spreads and commercials since the cologne CF. There's been a large demand for them to work together more often since the cologne CF came out. The only problem is that when Jongin is being photographed, Junmyeon is getting ready, and when Junmyeon is getting photographed, Jongin is being rushed out the door. They _have_ been able to chat for a few moments by the snack table between takes, and on the one occasion when they had to get their makeup done at the same time. For the most part, though, Jongin is left unsatisfied after every encounter. He’s resorted to gathering facts from fansites online and saving pictures to his phone. Minseok thinks it’s adorable that he has a crush.

Jongin is smart enough not to retaliate by mentioning the goofy grin on his manager’s face whenever a certain giant assistant sends him stickers and cat videos on kakao.

The rest of the car ride is quiet. Jongin is trying to think of a way to get Junmyeon alone, and Minseok is busy pretending to be annoyed by Chanyeol’s messages. By the time they arrive at the shooting location, Jongin isn’t any closer to having a plan.

He’s lucky that Minseok is the best manager in the world.

“Chanyeol says Junmyeon is in the dressing room by himself because Yixing asked for a last minute meeting with the wardrobe and makeup people. I’ll let Yixing know you’re here, so you can go see your crush.” He ruffles Jongin’s hair and shoos him away with a smile. “You have to promise to stop pouting, though. It’ll put wrinkles on your face.”

"Thanks, hyung!" he calls over his shoulder. Jongin nearly trips over himself in his haste to get to Junmyeon. His mind is blank, all thoughts of what he should say having vanished from his mind now that he actually has the chance to say anything he wants. The door to the dressing room is shut when he gets to it. He should knock, and any other time he _would_ , but he’s just so excited that he forgets to be polite. Twisting the knob, he waltzes right in, heart pounding in excitement.

“J-Jongin!” Junmyeon shouts, quicky covering himself with a towel. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes are shiny. Jongin feels a little faint because Junmyeon is naked. Super naked. No clothes.

Junmyeon laughs nervously and tries to cover himself more with the small cloth which turns out to not be a towel. It’s a washcloth. Junmyeon is standing in front of the mirror at the sink in what is obviously not a dressing room. It’s a bathroom. Jongin just barged in on Junmyeon in the bathroom.

He might die of embarrassment right now.

There’s a razor in one of Junmyeon’s hands, and a can of shaving cream is on the counter. White foam is along his pelvis, covering the black curls that Jongin can’t seem to tear his eyes away from. A full body blush begins to work it’s way down Junmyeon’s firm chest and hard abs, flushing his skin a pretty color that Jongin aches to feel the heat of against his lips.

“The, ah… The lead photographer decided that we need to be in very, very low swim shorts, so I thought it’d be best to, uh,” he gestures to his pelvis uncertainly, “clean up a bit?”

Jongin nods because it’s the only thing he can manage. His words are lost, drowned by the tide of _want_ that’s pulling him under. His brain takes a moment to catch up with what’s happening. They’re going to be in swim shorts? He’s almost certain Minseok told him this shoot is for decorative throw pillows. How are those two things related?

He scratches the back of his neck nervously. He can turn around and give Junmyeon privacy, which is the normal, kind thing to do, or he can take this chance that’s been gifted to him by the benevolent gods of photoshoots. It’d be rude to pass up the opportunity, right?

That’s what he tries to convince himself of as he grips the hem of his shirt in his hands and lifts it off.

“What are you doing?!” Junmyeon squeaks.

Jongin grins nervously and pops open the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper and shoving the denim down his legs before he can change his mind. He trips when he tries to pull them off his feet, getting the material caught around his shoes because he’s an idiot, and it’s Junmyeon’s soft hands that catch him.

They’re much closer now, breathing the same air, close enough to count each eyelash on the other’s face. Junmyeon’s cheeks are crimson, but there’s a small smile on his lips and his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. The washcloth is on the floor, having fallen when Junmyeon caught him from face planting. Jongin’s breath catches when Junmyeon licks his lips, leaning even nearer.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Junmyeon murmurs, and then Jongin closes the distance, slanting their mouths together. Junmyeon’s lips are smooth and soft, warm under Jongin’s. His hands move from Jongin’s arms, one cupping his face to pull him tighter, and the other to his hip, fingers smoothing over bare skin. Jongin shivers and surges forward for more. Junmyeon smells like expensive cologne and mint toothpaste. His body is hard and full of planes and angles that Jongin can’t keep his hands away from. He’s shorter, but he consumes Jongin, ensnaring him and leaving him aching for more. His cock is stiffening against Jongin’s thigh with each slow grind of their hips.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

Jongin nods enthusiastically, pushing and shoving until Junmyeon’s back lands against the wall. He licks his way down Junmyeon’s jaw, nipping and biting, but being careful not to leave marks so close to a shoot. That’ll have to wait for another time, and just the thought of there being _another time_ is enough to have him groaning with need.

“You’re so hot,” he mumbles incoherently. “Taste so good. Oh, _god._ I want so much that I don’t know what to do first.”

Junmyeon huffs a soft laugh and drags him back in for another kiss with a hand in his hair. Jongin moans when he pulls harder – he’s always liked it when people pull his hair. “Touch me. Just touch me, Jongin.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. With his lips still capturing every piece of flesh that they can, he lets his hands trail down, skirting over the chiseled muscles of Junmyeon’s chest, splaying his palms along his hard abs. Junmyeon makes a pained noise, throwing his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes tight when Jongin finally digs his thumb against the head of his weeping cock.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hisses. Jongin can’t help but agree. Junmyeon blinks at him through a haze of lust. He pulls at the band of Jongin’s briefs, doing his best to get them off without pushing Jongin away. “Take these off. Hurry, hurry, hurry.”

It’s a bit of a dance to get the briefs off with one hand, the other hand in a tight grip slowly jacking Junmyeon’s hot and heavy cock. His mouth waters as he looks at it, fantasizing about how the weight of it would feel on his tongue, splitting his lips so wide the stretch would burn deliciously.

“Next time,” Junmyeon promises. Jongin didn’t even realize he’d spoken his desires out loud, but he feels thrilled at the prospect of getting Junmyeon in his mouth in the future. “Next time we can do all the things you want, but we need to hurry now. _Please._ ”

“So hot,” Jongin swears, blissed out and delirious with his face pressed to Junmyeon’s neck. He takes both their cocks in his hand, gripping them with foam coated fingers, and nearly coming from the pleasure rushing through him. His hips move on their own, fast and frantic. Junmyeon’s got one hand in his hair still, and with every thrust of their hips, he tugs, causing galaxies of euphoria to come to life behind Jongin’s eyelids.

It’s over too quickly. He gasps, teeth catching on his lip as he finishes, coating his hand and Junmyeon’s cock with hot spurts of cum. His hand slips, moving too fast over sensitive flesh, squelching wetly, and Junmyeon’s whole body tenses against him. Ropes of pearly liquid shoot up, landing on both their heaving chests.

Jongin slumps forward into the warm cradle of Junmyeon’s arms. They’re both breathing heavily, ragged inhales and exhales interlaced with soft kisses. It should be awkward, but it’s not. It doesn’t feel strange at all to tenderly kiss Junmyeon’s lips one more time, and then rest against each other until the sweat is cooling on their overheated skin.

A buzz from the counter brings them out of their contented daze. Junmyeon curses under his breath and plays with the short hairs at the back of Jongin’s head. “That’s probably Chanyeol. He will barge in here if we don’t leave soon.” He kisses the tip of Jongin’s ear. “Want to help me clean up?”

“It’s only fair since I made such a mess,” Jongin answers cheekily. Together they clean quickly, washing off their combined releases and the scent of sex from their bodies. The photoshoot gods must really be looking out for them because Chanyeol doesn’t come barreling through the door until they’re both in their low cut swim shorts, showing off enough pelvis and hip bone to make the wardrobe people giggle when they walk by.

Right before the shoot starts, Junmyeon leans close to whisper in his ear. “Chanyeol’s taking Minseok out later. Have dinner with me?” He shyly ducks his head, waiting for an answer. Jongin is amazed at how cute Junmyeon can be after what they just did. It’s adorable.

As Yixing calls them to their places, he kisses Junmyeon’s cheek and squeezes his hand. He feels light and bubbling inside, exuberant. “I’d love to.”

Junmyeon’s smile is blinding throughout the shoot – Jongin feels like his own face must look the same. Both of them are barely containing their excitement because of this new thing between them. Minseok keeps sending Jongin pointed grins from just out of camera range.

He really has the best manager in the world.

*****

(When the photospread comes out two weeks later, neither of them are able to tell what their scantily clad bodies lounging poolside have to do with decorative throw pillows, but the company boasts the highest sales of the year. Yixing’s only answer about his thought process behind the shoot is to dimple sweetly at them over dinner. Minseok and Chanyeol make fun of the blush that colors Junmyeon’s and Jongin’s faces when they place their hands, fingers laced together, on the table between them all for everyone to see. It’s worth the teasing.)  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
